warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Azyr
of Magic.]] Azyr, the Lore of Heavens is the Blue Wind of Magic, and it is said to be a manifestation of the Aethyr's reflection of inspiration and that which is out of reach. The magic of this Wind is based upon knowledge of the unknowable and the manipulation of the skies. This magical lore, also known as Astromancy, is practiced by Magisters of the Celestial Order to divine the future and pluck the strands of fate. To those with The Sight, Azyr appears as a charged, crackling cascade, like lightning. It has few temporal boundaries and supposedly reaches into all the possible futures as readily as it floats across physical distances. After passing into the mortal realm, Azyr is said to be drawn into the upper portions of the heavens, becoming a haze of eerie cloud, visible only to those who posses witchsight (the ability to actually see the Winds of Magic). This association with the sky gives Celestial Wizards their power over storms, flight, and mighty hurricanes. As the Blue Wind blows from the timeless realms of the Aethyr across the distant sky, it supposedly appears as a clouded window through which Azyr's Magisters can predict certain events. It apparently can be sensed by the manner in which the permanent celestial bodies are distorted by the drifting cloud of Azyr's impermanent and temporally distorting blue light. The magic of Azyr leads its practitioners to become dreamy and unearthly, with a calm, comparative demeanour. These gentle effects may lead some to believe that the Blue Wind is an easy thing to master -- not so, for one glance into the eyes of a Celestial Wizard reveals the burning power of Azyr and the terrible foresight it brings. It is this foreknowledge that is the true test of Astromancy, for if you look into the future you must live with what you see. Celestial Magic The magic of the Celestial College, also known as Astromancy and Divination, can be very roughly divided into three areas: prognostication, control over meteorological phenomena, and the most dangerous, manipulating the future through curses. Astrological Prognostication This is the arcane art that tries to decipher the most likely future of mortals by examining the interaction of the Blue Wind of Magic, Azyr, and the light of various celestial bodies, including moons, stars, comets and meteorites. It is frequently termed Astromancy -- divination by the stars. As Azyr blows from the timeless realms of the Aethyr across the distant sky, it supposedly appears as a clouded window through which Azyr's Magisters can predict certain events, apparently by the manner in which the permanent celestial bodies are distorted by the drifting cloud of Azyr's impermanent and temporally distorting blue light. Yet even though this is a mystical art, it apparently requires many mathematical processes like geometry and statistical analysis to read the messages hidden in the heavens. It is for this reason that the Magisters of the Celestial College are exceptionally skilled mathematicians, and in this they share commonalities with the Magisters of Chamon. Astromancers create instruments of exacting calculation and measurements, such as astrolabes. Yet it is not just the upper heavens that can be utilised to foresee the future. The Astromancers of the Celestial College are also exceedingly adept meteorologists, and through the application of this science they can forecast weather conditions, and so they manufacture barometers, heliographs, hygrometers, anemometers, and so on of incredible accuracy and exquisite artisanship. Astromancers gaze at heavenly bodies through the shimmering haze of Azyr's blue light, documenting the various images and movements that can be seen where astrological conjunctions and constellations meet with the Aethyr's a-temporal wind. They must study long and hard to be able to learn how to interpret the formulae and hazy images that offer glimmers of the future, and they must also master the principles of time and the almost infinitely complex nature of cause and effect. In time they become adept at seeing the parts played by the hands of Destiny and Chance on the mortal world. Magisters attuned to Azyr are also attuned in some way to the future and are fascinated with divination and all the affairs of those things that have not yet come to pass. Azyr is the epitome of the pursuit for omens and knowledge of the future and its Magisters are experts at interpreting dreams, the casting of runes and indeed all manner of prognostication. Celestial Wizards are oracles and seers, fortune tellers and diviners with few equals within or without of the Empire. Yet Azyr's Magisters are also great theoreticians, dealing more with profound leaps of logic rather than the steady analyses of arduous trial and error that so fascinate the Magisters of Chamon. Meteorological Magic Such is their understanding of the processes of the atmosphere that Astromancers also have many spells to control the weather, or, at least, air pressures, movements of air, and even lightning itself, calling it down upon the heads of their enemies. Fate Manipulation Perhaps the most alarming of the Astromancers' arcane skills lies in their reputed ability to change the future, in the sense that they can actually change someone's fate for the worse if they are skilled enough and if they so choose. How they do this is a secret known only to them, and perhaps the High Mages of distant Saphery. As it is, their power to curse and bring misfortune to their enemies is a cause of great alarm amongst certain elements of Imperial society. List of Known Spells A * Azure Blades - Thin, razor-like shards fill the air around the wizard, whirling in orbit around them like miniature stars, and dealing damage to any who come close for a hand-to-hand combat attack. B * Birdspeak - The astromancer can speak and understand the language of birds for a limited number of minutes. However, this does not force birds to talk to said-caster or answer their questions. Cunning birds may even lie or demand favours in return for their knowledge. A bird's opinion of the wizard will be based on the way they appear and act. The wizard does, however, by virtue of this spell, gain insight into the customs and behaviour of birds, understanding, for example, why a flock of birds is behaving in some particular way, or why a given nest might have been abandoned. C * The Cerulean Shield - A crackling shield of magical energy forms upon the wizard's left arm. The shield automatically negates any damage from normal weapons, and with additional defence, but not complete negation, when hit by magical weapons. In addition, anyone who strikes the Cerulean Shield with a metal weapon will suffer electrocution. If any blow (physical or magical) causes actual damage to the wizard, the Cerulean Shield is instantly dispelled. * Chain Lightning - Lightning bursts from the wizard's hands and arcs across the battlefield, leaping from foe to foe with crackling fury. * Clear Sky - Clears a single cloud from the sky, or, in the event of a completely overcast sky, clears a shaft roughly a hundred yards in diameter through the cloud cover. Clouds continue to blow and form naturally in the aftermath of this spell, so the amount of time the caster has an uninterrupted view of the sky above depends on the weather. When cast in the rain, this spell also stops precipitation, though it is hard to stop precipitation over a given point on the ground, as the winds drive falling rain in ways that are difficult to perceive and predict. * Comet of Casandora - Reaching out across the Winds of Magic into the highest heavens, the wizard draws a wandering meteorite down towards the battlefield. * Crystal Charioteer - A gigantic crystal ball envelops and imprisons a single individual within 24 yards. The ball immediately carries the victim between two and twelve yards in a direction nominated by the caster, and continuously carries them in that direction until the spell can be broken. If the victim can break free of the ball, it shatters with a ringing sound, breaking into millions of tiny fragments that melt away into nothing in a few seconds. * Curse - Curses one opponent within the immediate area. For the next twenty-four hours, the target suffers a greater chance at failure in all endeavors, and is more susceptible to harm. A target person can only be the subject of one curse at a time. * Curse of the Midnight Wind - Only three words of this ancient tongue are known in the modern day; three words to unleash a curse that was old when the world was young. E * Embodiment of Azyr - The wizard transforms himself into the embodiment of Azyr, fighting with the spite of a storm of wind, rain and lightning. F * Fantastic Foresight - The wizard's mortal form seems to shimmer and fade as he links his allies to the prophecies of the stars. * Fate of Doom - The astromancer uses the mightiest of magic to alter the course of fate itself. Before they can cast it, they must acquire a lock of hair or drop of blood from the intended target. With this in hand, the caster can attempt to doom their victim, provided they are within a mile or less. If cast successfully, the target suffers grave misfortune, every failure becoming compounded despite efforts to do otherwise. As this is such an awesome conjuration, all wizards within a five mile radius are aware of the disturbance in the Aethyr that this spell causes. Elder astromancers teach that this spell is reserved for the most heinous of foes. * Fate's Fickle Fingers - This spell affects a group of sentient beings. The fates and fortunes of those in the group become deeply intertwined. * Finding Divination - Allows one to follow signs in the sky in order to locate some item that has been lost or hidden from the caster. The astromancer can either attempt to find a general item ("a source of clean water," for example, or "My kingdom for a horse!") or some specific thing ("my purse," or "the stolen sword of my companion Karl"). Upon casting the spell, the caster gains a strong sense of which direction the thing they've specified can be found in, though no sense of the distance to it. When searching for a general item, the direction to the closest exemplar of that type of thing is gleaned. In order to look for a specific thing, the wizard must be familiar with it, either from having examined it or having had it described to them in great detail. Multiple finding divinations are generally required to triangulate and zero in on the target of one's search. Finding divination does not respect the difficulty of traversing barriers like bodies of water, castle walls, and the like. * First Portent of Amul - The caster can read the signs in the air and divine clues as to what the immediate future holds. * Fortune - This spell allows the wizard to cunningly manipulate the weave of fate to bring good fortune to an individual or group for the immediate future. * Fortune's Renewal - The movements of the heavens reveal portentous times. The target of this spell regains a sense of good fortune, in advance of the start of the next day. H * Harmonic Convergence - Divining auspicious signs, the caster guides the minds of his fellow warriors to enhance their outcomes in battle. I * Iceshard Blizzard - Razor-sharp shards of ice hurl from the chill skies to blind and dishearten the foe. L * Let the Four Winds Blow! - Calling upon the spirits of air, the wizard sends mighty winds howling across the battlefield. * Lens on the Sky - Creates a disc that floats in the air before the caster and magnifies everything behind it that is far away. Astromancers typically use this spell to gain a clear perspective on stars and other features of the heavens, but it can also be used to view faraway land features, structures, and even individuals. * Lightning Bolt - Throws a powerful bolt of lightning at an opponent. * Lightning Storm - Summons a storm of lightning anywhere within a wide area. This is an Aethyric storm summoned from the Realm of Chaos and may appear anywhere, from the deepest sewer to the wildest heath. M * Manann's Herald - The wizard summons a great tidal wave to sweep away his enemies. O * Omen - Divines the future in a limited way by reading the stars. When cast, the astromancer can attempt to discover if the timing is favourable or unfavourable for an action they specify. P * Polish, Clean, and Gleam - Any piece of equipment related to perception -- telescopes, mirrors, windows, and so on -- is cleaned to spotlessness. Young wizards in the College of Celestial Magic often surreptitiously use this spell to clean and polish the astronomy equipment of their elders (surreptitiously because circumventing chores with magic is grounds for punishment). Many apprentices use Polish, Clean, and Gleam then purposely introduce subtle smudges in order to disguise their magical handiwork, which surpasses what most people can accomplish with rag and brush. This is a touch spell. * Portent - The wizard casts auguries and a single star shoots across the heavens. The wizard can then affect the very fabric of chance and alter the likelihood of any one event happening. * Premonition - The caster gains favorable fortune in a future activity. Multiple castings of this spell fail to work until said-action is taken, or the spell ends. * Project Spirit - Loosens the wizard's spirit so it slips free from their body. While in spirit form, they are invisible, but can see and hear normally. While they can go anywhere they like, the astromancer is still limited by the laws of the mortal world. Thus, they cannot fly, move through walls or doors, and because they are bodiless, cannot manipulate solid objects. The caster can will themselves to move through openings that they could ordinarily slip through, such as an open window or slipping in behind a guard when he opens a door for example. The caster may remain in this state for hours at a time, but before the spell ends, they must re-enter their body. If somehow prevented from doing so, their consciousness returns to their body, but risks going mad. This spell may not be cast on others. S * The Sapphire Arch - As the wizard raises their arms and chants, an arch of pure sapphire briefly swirls into existence. The arch is 4 yards across and 3 yards high. Any object, person or creature passing through the arch disappears into another dimension, where they are held in limbo, unable to act, not requiring sustenance and not aging. The next time the wizard casts this spell, in any location, those who entered the arch will come out again, as if no time has passed for them. If the caster dies while people are within an arch, they will be expelled at the point where they entered, amidst a shattering of sapphire-like ice, and will briefly be unable to react as they recover from the shock. * Second Portent of Amul - As First Portent of Amul, but allows for twice the effect. The wizard cannot cast this spell again until the spell expires or has utilized the knowledge thus given. * Signs in the Stars - Manipulates the Wind of Azyr to write a subtle message in the stars. The message is not detailed and can only serve to communicate complex ideas if the caster and the one they intend to receive the message have discussed the signs said-caster intends to send in advance ("One if by land, two if by sea," for example). In order to recognise and interpret the sign in the stars thus inscribed, those searching for it must attempt to study the stars. In fact, anyone who looks at the sky can make such an examination to realise a sign in the stars has been inscribed. Without knowledge of what the caster intends to communicate, however, the meaning cannot easily be divined. That said, there is something of a "language" of signs in the stars known to Celestial Wizards and others who study the heavens. By placing signs in the stars in or near certain constellations or regions of the sky at certain times, it is possible to communicate danger, opportunity, and similar concepts, and to associate them with certain regions of the world, certain gods, or certain races. It would be possible to communicate "There is doom for men this day," for example, or "Fate will smile on Sigmar's followers when the sun rises." The wizard lords of the Celestial College frown upon those who scribe signs in the stars unnecessarily and mete out unpleasant punishments on those they believe used this powerful magic lightly or pointlessly. * Starcrossed - The good fortune of the caster can be used to cause ill luck to their enemies. * Starshine - Calls down the light of the stars. The area is illuminated by a soft light that reveals all that is hidden. Darkness (both magical and mundane) is banished, the invisible is made visible, hidden or disguised characters are exposed, and secret areas (doors, chambers, etc.) are revealed. * Star Tides Ebb - The heavenly bodies rearrange themselves in a way that makes it more difficult for mages to cast spells (other than those from the Lores of Heavens or Beasts. * Storm of Shemtek - The Storm of Shemtek racks the wizard's body with a storm of light and energy. A gale of brightness pours from the eyes and mouth, and the caster's limbs splay out at a rigid cruciform shape. The outer shell of the body cracks, and two to twelve bolts of lightning streak from the cracks. Each bolt has a range of 24 yards and strikes the first person in its path (friend or foe). One the final strike has been made, the energy-storm ends and the caster collapses, stunned. * Swiftwing - The wizard turns into a blur of cyan energy which darts into the air, flickering away at incredible speed. As the individual reaches the destination, the flash of energy coalesces back into their natural form. The wizard can only move to places within line of sight -- it is not possible to fly through walls, or through gaps too small to fit through as a person. This spell cannot be cast on anyone else. T * T'Essla's Arc - An enemy is targeted by an arc of lightning originating from the caster's fingertips. * Third Portent of Amul - Reads signs and divine clues about what the future holds, allowing the caster to avoid a fatal blow. This spell cannot be cast again until the event comes to pass, or the spell's duration expires. * Thorsen's Howling Gale - Gesturing towards his enemies as they cower behind their walls, the wizard summons a blistering gale, hurling any not strong enough to hold on from the ramparts. * Thorsen's Thunderstorm - The wizard hurls a tiny stone hammer across the battlefield, and the heavens vent their fury in its wake. U * Urannon's Thunderbolt - With a crack of thunder, the wizard calls down an almighty ball of lightning and hurls it at the enemy. W * Wind Blast - Calls down raging winds from the sky anywhere nearby to blow the wizard's opponents over. While in the area of effect, characters cannot fire missile weapons (or be targeted by them) and are hampered in their movements. * Wings of Heaven - The astromancer is borne aloft by winds under their command, able to fly for minutes at a time. Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy Role-play 2nd Edition -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 32 ** : pg. 33 ** : pg. 106 ** : pg. 107 ** : pg. 149 ** : pg. 150 ** : pg. 151 ** : pg. 152 * : Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 39 * Warhammer: Rulebook (8th Edition) ** pg. 497 * : Warhammer: Blood in the Badlands ** : pg. 81 * : Warhammer Fantasy Role-play 1st Edition -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 192 ** : pg. 193 * : White Dwarf 389 (UK) ** : pg. 68 * : Warhammer Fantasy Role-play 4th Edition -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 231 ** : pg. 249 es:Saber de los Cielos Category:Astronomy Category:Celestial College Category:Magic Category:A